A briefcase is a small rectangular case, generally made of rigid material, for carrying papers etc. It is usually of a depth of from a few inches to several inches. The files, to be carried in the case are placed, in a pile, flat in the briefcase but this is not very convenient since, if a file which is required is in the middle of the pile, the files on top either have to be disturbed or be removed in order to reach the file desired. It is difficult to locate a file when it is laying flat in a pile with other files. The most convenient way of locating the file desired is to have all of the files standing upright with their index tabs clearly visible.